The use of steroids in systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) is associated with severe side effects and new strategies for alternate, effective therapy are sought. This study seeks to evaluate the safety of different dosages of GL701 (DHEA), assess the effectiveness of different dosages of GL701 vs. placebo and assess the pharmacokinetics of GL701 following oral administration. In patients with mild to moderate, prednisone dependant SLE, GL701 is an investigational drug which is a naturally occurring steroid hormone developed by Genelabs and has the potential to provide efficacy with less toxicity.